Sailor Moon II
by Katie2
Summary: This is a story, that to understand you must think of the show Sailor Moon as a book. Now this is a continueation of the show, so its caleld Sailor Moon II. This is written about Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity and her adventures trying to learn of lov
1. Sailor Moon II Prologue

Hay everyone! Katie here with a brand new Sailor Moon story of mine (it's a big change from my usual Dragonball ones). It's about Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion's daughter Usagi, and son Motaru. It's written in Usagi's point of view.

### 

### To understand the title of this story you must think of the show Sailor Moon. Think of the whole show as a big book divided into sections, or books as you may call them, book 1 is Sailor Moon, 2 is Sailor Moon R etc. all inside one big book. Now you see that Sailor Moon 2 is like the second story. That's why it is called Sailor Moon 2.

Another note is Sailor Moon does not belong to me so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Sailor Moon 2

The Escapades of Dark Moon

By Katie

### 

### Prologue

Hi there! My name is Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity Chiba. I am the princess of the planet Earth and the Moon is Universe Milky Way, Galaxy 1. My wonderful parents are Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. I have one brother, Prince Motaru Mamoru Endymion Chiba (he can be a total bratty 14-year-old at times). He's five years younger than I am. I am presently 19 years of age. My best friend (whom is totally wonderful) is Princess Penelope Silver Crystal Patisinolar (whom is also my second cousin). I am also at present expecting my first wonderful child.

This is my story of me and the Dark Sailor Senshi and the young soldier Eclipse and their three cat guardians.

It all starts when I am five-years-old. It has been more than fourteen years. It feels like longer. I can still hear the cries of the sailors behind me and my shoes pounding the ground as if it had done something wrong. It was glorious…

14 years ago on August 3rd 3005:

I ran down the steps of the castle.

"Hurry up you guys!" I called behind me.

"Chibi Usa!" cried Mercury. "Your mother and father will still be there. Now slow down before you trip!"

Jupiter shook her head. "Just like her mother." She sighed.

"Yes, can never wait or slow down when she wants something." Mars cut in.

Venus laughed. "But is that not what makes her a great queen?"

"Uh huh." The scouts agreed as they chased me, the active five-year-old down the steps of the castle and towards the big double doors, which lead to the place of my parents dwelling.

I reached the bottom of the steps and sprinted towards the large double doors of pinewood. I pushed them open without any trouble and ran into the large room.

There before young me was my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, lying in the large king sized bed, exhausted, with my father, Neo King Endymion, kneeling beside her. Mother had a small bundle in her arms.

"Mommy," I said quietly walking forwards. "Is that my baby sister?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no, Usagi." Mother spoke kindly to me.

"What do you mean Mommy?"

"Usagi come here sweet heart." My father, Neo King Endymion said motioning me to come forwards.

The scouts darted into the room. They smiled at me as I walked forwards towards my mother.

My father lightly grabbed me by the waste and lifted me up onto the bed beside my mother. I looked at the bundle in her arms.

It was a baby; an almost bald baby with only a few black strands showing that is was not completely bald. I looked down at it for a few minutes than looked up at my mother.

"Mommy, what do you mean yes and no?" I asked again.

My mother smiled. She saw how young and blind my eyes were and could see that I was not yet old enough to be able to tell what she meant.

"What I mean Usagi is that yes it is your younger sibling but no it isn't your sister." She smiled. "The doctors thought wrong. This Usagi is your younger brother Motaru Mamoru Endymion Chiba."

I looked down at him.

"Hi there." I said kindly to him.

"Motaru," my mother spoke softly and weakly to the young baby in her arms, "this is your sister, Usagi Small Lady Serenity Chiba."

"Hi little Motaru." I spoke to him.

Motaru looked up at me with dark midnight blue eyes. I put my hand close to him to touch him slowly.

But before I could touch him he touched me, or more like grabbed me. He grabbed my finger tightly and pulled.

"Ouch!"

A month later:

It was no fun at the castle. I thought having a new baby would be fun, but it wasn't. All the time all I could hear is "Waaaaaa!" It drove me nuts! And what about my parents, they were always to busy with the baby to even pay attention to me.

The scouts tried to make it fun around the castle for me. Nothing worked.

My mother could tell I was upset. She could tell these types of things.

"Usagi, sweety, are you okay?" she asked me one day.

"Nothing Momma, really it's nothing." I stumbled out quickly and nervously. I didn't want my mother to know because I thought she would probably think it was silly or that I was just a jealous little brat or something.

My mother knelt down and looked in my eyes.

"Usa, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"Its just…well…oh Momma you wouldn't understand!" I cried and tried to leave.

My mother reached a gentle hand forwards and placed it on my shoulder.

"Sweety whatever it is I want to know, even if I don't understand it. Please Usa, tell me." She said kindly.

It took me a moment to debate it in my head.

"Momma, it's that um…" I quietly murmured.

Sailor Jupiter cleared her throat. My mother and I looked up at the tall sailor Senshi before us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She put in. "But dinner is ready."

My mother looked into my eyes and then looked back up at Jupiter.

"Alright Jupiter." She stood up and looked down at me. "Usa we'll continue this later."

I gulped and followed them out of the room.

My mother stopped Jupiter to talk to her and I walked right past pretending not to notice. But I surely did. I hid around the corner and listened in.

"Jupiter," my mother said softly, "somethings up with Usa and she wont tell me what it is. Can you and the other sailors make her a big bunch or sweet snacks tomorrow and spend the day with her. I'm sure she'll open up to you guys. I think she won't tell me because it's got something to do with her baby brother."

"Will do Sere. We will plan a nice day that we can have with her." Jupiter smiled and gave the thumbs up.

My momma smiled. She really was worried. I smiled at that and then walked off before they could catch up.

The next day:

The morning started out the same as always. Diana woke me at 7:30 am to welcome me to the morning. I looked around the barely lit room. Sailor Mercury hadn't come in to open to blinds yet. She wouldn't for a few minutes. So I leaned back against the pillows and Diana crawled up beside me. I could feel the eager hands of sleep pulling and nagging at me until I finally gave in and slowly started drifting off into slumber.

A moment later, right on time, there was a knock upon my door to pull me out of my half slumber. I was still in a slight gaze so I didn't answer.

Mercury knew what that meant so she slowly entered the room. She walked over to the window silently and pulled open the blinds.

My eyes were blinded. It was like someone flashing a flash light right in your eyes. I automatically put a hand to my eyes and grumbled.

"Good morning Usa. I trust you slept well."

"Yes I did Mercury, and yourself?" I asked kindly as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"I slept wonderfully Usa. Thanks for asking." She smiled at me and walked over to my closet. She pulled out my white dress with the gold top with no sleeves. I always wore it since I got back from the past. I didn't mind because I felt it was an honor because my great mother wore it when she was young. Mercury delicately made sure nothing was on it and lightly laid it out on the foot of the bed.

"Breakfast is in 15 minutes Usa so you'd better hurry." She smiled at me and exited the room.

"You heard her Diana." I giggled and pulled the pillow from underneath the slumbering kitten. She could sleep through pretty much anything. She was as lazy as me, but how she woke up at 7:30 to wake me is not to my understanding.

The kitten rolled onto the ground and shook her head.

"How come you get a nice wake up call when you doze off and I get a lousy push off the bed?" she grumbled.

I giggled.

"Because you a kitten." I giggled and picked her up and stroked her softly until she gave in.

"Alright I forgive you but next time I wont be so lenient." The kitten meowed.

I laughed again.

"Sure you wont." I placed her back down and took off my nightclothes and put on my dress. It fit perfectly to my figure, hugging me comfortably.

I brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face in my washroom attached to my room. Then I picked up Diana off my bed and exited my bedroom on the fourth and final floor of the castle. I walked solemnly down the steps and to the dinning room where we always ate breakfast. But to my surprise there were only places for my mother and father set, none for me. Then I remembered what my mother and Jupiter had said.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" Momma asked me.

"Just fine Momma how did you sleep?"

"Just wonderful sweety." Momma answered.

"What about you Poppa?" I asked.

"Fine sweety." He answered.

My mother looked up at me and smiled.

"Sweety you and Diana will be going out with the Sailors today. Is that alright with you?" she asked me.

I got excited. It was true. I loved leaving the castle and going around Crystal Tokyo and the surrounding parts of Japan. It was always fun.

"Yes Momma, it's just fine."

The sailors came in, first Venus, then Jupiter, then Mars, then Mercury.

"You ready to go Usa?" they asked me.

"Yes." I answered and ran to them, Diana still in my arms.

"We have a big day planned. We'll have her back by 9:00 pm." Venus said as she and the other sailors bowed.

"Very well. Usa you have fun today." Poppa said to me.

"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Motaru was crying again.

Momma stood up and walked over to Motaru and picked him up.

I went on tiptoes and whispered in Mercury's ear. "Let's get out of here before he really starts.

Mercury giggled. "Yes Usa. Sailors lets go."

"I will have fun today Daddy! Bu bye!" I called behind me as we all ran out of the castle.

I fling open the large double doors of the castle.

Sunlight catches a glimpse in my eyes and blinds me for a moment. I looked up and saw the most beautiful shinning sun. I quickly turn away from the blind ball of life and turn to the four women behind me. 

Sailor Mercury, whose brain in only matched by her extreme beauty. Her radiance is scene by men as a gift from the gods. As I look at her I realize now why suitors line up around the planet to see her. Sailor Jupiter, her quick fighting whit and kind heart outmatch almost everyone. Her beauty is also as radiant as that of Mercury's. Her shorter cut, chestnut brown hair, hangs in a pony tale at the back of her head. Thinking now I didn't think I'd ever scene her hair down. I wondered what it would look like down but shook off the thought as I glimpsed at Sailor Mars. Her firey purple eyes and long flowing black hair, the colour of the darkest unlit night. Her hair occasionally, when caught in the right way by the sun, un-oftenly glints with a dark purple glow. It is the type of thing, which can only be scene on bright days like today. I smile at the beautiful woman and turn from the firey Senshi of fire and desire to the leader. My gaze stops on by far the most beautiful of them all, Sailor Venus. Her golden, light blonde hair (lighter than my moms) glints with the sunlight. Her slim figure and royal blue eyes, which rightly compliment her hair, make her beauty almost enough to match my mothers. But don't let her beauty fool you; her fighting skills were at one of the tops spots in the rank. I can remember at that moment wishing to grow up to be just like her.

"Where are we going first?" I asked happily.

"We're going somewhere really nice Chibi Usa. But it's a surprise." Venus smiled and ran ahead. I laughed and quizzically followed her.

***

I had a great day out with the sailors. We did so many fun things.

We went to the carnival in town, the circus, and we also went for a hike outside of Crystal Tokyo in a little forest called Ninarqua. It is such a beautiful little forest. The sailors have been taking me there since I can remember.

There's a little path that we always go up, hidden from the naked eye by branches of a long flowing Willow tree. It leads up to a plane that looks onto Crystal Tokyo. I just love lying back as the sun flies gaily overhead. I would lie there staring up at the fluffy white pieces of the sky's cotton candy fly carefree overhead. I would look up at them and imagine I was flying along with them, floating hi and free from the world's gilded cage. But then I would always look down when I was imaging being in mid air and see the sun slowly sink behind the mountains in which I lay amongst in my field. It looked like a golden pool of liquid gold falling slowly as it slowly hardened. I would always imagine that up there in the sky I would reach out and touch the sun. Let the liquid slowly seep through my fingers and fall lazily to the ground and into the sea to sleep for another night. But before it would completely leave me I would always take a handful of it and hold it in my hands. Watch it swish back and forth in my hands and bits would spill into the sea below.

But soon after I would awake from my daydream and look around me. I would see the Sailor Senshi lying there in the grass with me, still dreaming their own perfect thoughts. No matter how bad a mood I had been in before going there I would be out of it, in the perfect relaxed atmosphere I truly wished to be in.

God I miss that. I miss that spot where I used to hide from the world and become one of the clouds, the sky's beauty queens, the sky's kings.

I looked over at Jupiter. She had her eyes wide open a staring up at the sky. She usually had her eyes closed when dreaming.

"Jupiter?" I asked quietly but yet firm. "Are you dreaming?"

Jupiter turned her head to me and stared up at me with caring, yet concerned eyes.

"No." was all she said to me and she turned her head back up to the sky.

"Why not?"

"I'm thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Jupiter looked back up at me. Then turned away and stood up.

"Come with me." She said calmly, quietly, kindly and yet demanding at the same time. "Be careful not to disturb the others. They need their rest."

I nodded, stood, and followed Jupiter to the other side of the field where we could talk without disturbing the others.

We sat down on the sun-warmed grass and watched the sun dip into the sea behind the mountains. I stared at it, even though it hurt my eyes and I saw a smile come from it. I know it really wasn't there but I imagined it so. Then the sun gave one last burst of light and fell silently to sleep amongst the fishes and coral of the sea.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, looking up at the warm pink sky. I found at that moment that I couldn't tare my gaze from the sky above. It captures me in its soft glow and held me tight as if it wanted one last hug from the eyes of those it protected before it too slowly slunk into the sea.

Jupiter broke the silence after minutes of staring.

"Your mother's worries about you Usagi." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Something's not been right about you lately."

The sky let my eyes go and they slowly drifted down to the grass in front and below me.

"Jupiter you didn't have any younger siblings did you?" I asked knowing the answer.

Jupiter realized immediately what was wrong.

"Oh, I see." She said not answering my question. It didn't matter to me I knew the answer anyways. "Usagi you must understand, it's been a long time since your mother was in your position." Jupiter drifted her gaze down to me. "She doesn't remember exactly what you are feeling right now. But I'm sure if you talk to her she'll remember…"

"Its just Jupiter, whenever I want to talk to Mom or Dad or spend anytime with them Motaru starts crying or doing something else. I never spend anytime with them anymore and it also seems like you guys are always busy doing something and…and…" tears welled up in my eyes. "I want everything to be the way it was before."

Jupiter was surprised. She knew about the problems with me parents but she'd never thought it might be also because she and the Senshi hadn't spent any time with me.

"Oh Usagi…" she put an arm around me. "Oh Usagi…oh Usagi…"

We sat there for another minute or so in silence. The warmth of Sailor Jupiter felt nice. I hadn't felt a real hug like this for a long time.

"Usagi you must realize that things will never be like what they used to be." She looked down at me and I looked up at her with teary eyes. "Its just change that's all. We can't stop change no matter how much you want to. Change is a good thing Usagi, even if at the moment you might think that it's the worst thing that's ever happened, all changes are good in one way or another. You'll see that one day Motaru will be a very valuable change." She paused for a moment. "One day, when you really get to know your little brother, I know you'll find him a good person." She smiled. "I hope he grows up to a be like you Usagi for I know you'll grow up to be a lot like your mother but a lot like your father at the same time. Usagi just think about it, you will one day need Motaru, just as he will need you. Be strong Usagi, for if you're not strong you wont be a good sister. Just think, in a few years you'll be helping to teach him to walk, talk, run, and ride bikes." She laughed a bit. "He needs you Usagi."

I had never thought of it like that before. "He needs me?"

"Yes."

I smiled. It's nice to be needed. "Thank-you Jupiter."

End of Prologue


	2. Sailor Moon II Book 1 Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Katie here with chapter 1 of my new story Sailor Moon II: The Escapades of Dark Moon! I hope everyone liked the prologue (glares at people whom haven't yet read it). Anyways I was kind of tired when I wrote it so it isn't my best work ever but I think it's okay.

The disclaimer is usual, I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue!

Please read and review.

Sailor Moon 2

The Escapades of Dark Moon

### By Katie

### 

### Book 1 Dark Moon

### Chapter 1 'From Present to Past'

June 30th 3017

I awoke to Diana's soft snoring and purring. I gazed up at her on my pillow above.

"Good morning sleepy." I smiled at my friend. "No wake up call this morning I see."

Diana perked up, "I was only resting my eyes. I was going to wake you up in just a minute, really I was."

I laughed and my cat guardian.

"Ya sure." I pushed my feet over the side of the bed and stood and walked over to the hard wood pine closet doors. I pulled them out and pulled out a few outfits.

"What should I wear today my friend?" I asked her smiling.

Diana pounced over and walked the length of the bed where the dresses were lying. Diana looked up at me and then back down at the dresses and stopped pacing the bed.

"This one." She said pointing a paw at the white dress before me.

"Just the one I wanted to wear." I picked it up from the bed and carefully placed it on a hook in my washroom where I always changed. I then pulled out some underclothes and closed the door behind me.

I could hear Diana passing my bed again.

"Hurry it up." She demanded. She was very impatient when I change.

I laughed and pulled my dress over my head. It was not exactly what people would call a "Princess Type" dress. I didn't really care. It was my birthday and I was aloud to wear what I wanted on that day. And besides I was going to be going back to the past today so I didn't want to look really "royal like" there. The dress was short, it say about ¾ of the way down my thigh and had a slit, which started halfway down from the waste. It was a solid white material from the bottom of the dress to the waste where I placed a gold belt with no buckle, just clasps hidden on the inside side of the belt. From where the belt was to just below my breasts was a white semi see-through material. Fro there on up to the top of the neck it was the same solid white material that the bottom was made of except for the sideways eye shape cut out which went from just the top of the breasts to about halfway down, right down the middle, that too was covered by the white semi see-through material. It had no sleeves and a neck that was exactly like the neck on a turtleneck shirt.

I pulled my hair from underneath the dress through the neck and brushed it gently, but firmly to get the tangles out.

Diana scratched at my door impatiently.

"Just wait one more minute Diana while I put on my makeup." I called pulling my hair up in the two-bunny ear like buns and placing the white berets into my hair that I always wore. Then I quickly pulled on my long arm bracelets that wound around the top of my arms above the elbows. Then I pulled on the matching ones for below the elbow that started at the wrist. They were of course, gold. Soon after I set six rings on my fingers, one on each thumb, one on each middle finger, and one on each pinky.

Diana sighed.

"Hurry up!" she called.

I slipped my feet into my white 2-1/2 inch healed shoes that had straps that wound up a few inches up my legs.

"You don't need make-up Usagi so don't bother putting any on." Diana called angrily.

"Thanks Diana but of course I need make-up." I laughed and put some black mascara on, gold lipstick, gold eye shadow, and a quick layer of nail polish. It only took me like 20 minutes because I'd gotten so used to doing this every morning over the years.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Am I forgetting anything?" I wondered quizzically. I looked myself up and down and then looked at my ears. "Of course!" I gasped and quickly grabbed my dangling white pearl and moon earrings. They were a basic pearl stud with more two other pearls hanging down from the pearl stud with a gold moon hanging onto the bottom pearl.

I finally after quite a while of work opened the door and stepped out.

"Are you finally done?" she asked firmly.

"No." I answered smiling.

Diana almost toppled over.

"Usagi?!"

I laughed. "Yes?"

"What do you need now?" she asked angrily.

I laughed some more.

"Nothing Diana, I was just kidding."

Diana growled and stood shaking her fir into place and stalked towards the door.

"Lets go I'm hungry." She glared at me and gave a cat smile.

"Alright you great big firry food bag on legs."

I opened the door and walked out, Diana following close behind me.

"Hup to is Usagi, hup 2, 3, 4, hup 2, 3, 4…"

I turned and saluted her. "Yes drill sergeant!"

I could have sworn that under all that purple gray fir of hers she went bright red.

I walked quickly down the steps of the castle to avoid getting scratches down my legs from Diana's swiping paws.

Diana finally cooled off when we reached the dinning room.

"Morning Momma. Happy Birthday." I smiled at my mother as I took my seat at the right side of the table at the end closest to her.

She smiled back at me. "Morning Usagi. Happy birthday to you as well."

That's one good thing about sharing a birthday with your mother. If you say happy birthday to her you get a happy birthday back. Also you don't just give gifts you receive them as well.

"Momma my trip to the past is still scheduled for today right?" I asked happily staring in my mother's eyes.

"Of course sweety," she spoke softly towards me. "But there's only one thing. You will be taking your brother with you."

"Okay," I said not thinking. I took in a gulp on juice and spit it back in my cup.

"Bring Motaru with me?" I spat out angrily.

"That's right sis. I'll be with you for the whole month." Motaru looked across the table at me gleaming as if he'd done something really nasty.

"Motaru you little wretch…" I stared him full in the face. "What did you do to get mom to say that you could come?"

My father looked down the table at me.

"Nothing Usagi." My dad answered the question for Motaru. "It was you're my idea. You've gotten o go to the past twice already Usagi, so why not let him go too for once."

I looked back at my brother angrily.

"Because I haven't gotten to go since before he was born. They will only know about me. He's only extra baggage to lug around."

"Usagi!" my mother exclaimed. "Apologize to your brother this instance!"

I sighed. I shouldn't fight with my mom on her birthday.

"Sorry Motaru." I sighed out.

At that moment to break the uncomfortable situation that was against me the Senshi entered carrying hot trays of pancakes.

Mom and I stood to help the Senshi with the hot toppling trays.

"Shoo you two!" Venus spit out. "It's your birthday. You shouldn't have to help!"

Mom and I protested loudly reaching for some of the trays but we lost a dieing battle and we slunked back in our chairs. That was when Father and Motaru, laughing, stood and took the trays from the sailors and helped set them down in the nine spots around the table.

The Senshi took their places around the table with us.

"So Usagi," Venus said after a while. "Your wearing the dress we picked out last week."

"Ya," I said before I stuffed another piece of pancake into my mouth. "I thought I'd bled in better with it on than one of my frilly dresses."

"Ya, sure Usa. You just want an excuse to wear it without Dad getting mad at you." Motaru looked slyly at me.

I looked at Motaru angrily.

"Shuttup Motaru." I snapped.

Motaru looked at Dad.

Dad laughed at me.

"He's got a point their Usagi." Was all he said.

I looked at Mom.

"Endymion, she can wear it without you getting mad all the time, right?" Mom asked.

"No." was all my father had to say on the matter.

My mother looked back at me.

"I tried." She slunked her shoulders and went back to eating.

I sighed.

"Everyone's against me," I sighed out. "Even on my birthday."

Dad looked down the table at me and shook his head.

"Usagi,"

"I know Dad. I was joking." I stuffed the last piece of pancake in my mouth and stood and turned towards Diana.

"You finished yet you great food bag on legs?" I asked.

Diana swallowed her last bite and walked calmly towards me.

"Yes."

Motaru stood quickly.

"Yo Jants, let's go." He called.

A great large black cat came stalking towards Motaru. He was about twice the size of Diana with short black silky fir, darker than the darkest night. He had a small blue sign on his forehead, the sign of the Earth. It was an oval with large sides on the left and right and skinny along the top and bottom.

"Ready." Said the big cat as he reached Motaru.

Diana looked at the large cat.

"Hmph," she stuck in, "why does he have to come along?" she commented.

"Because I'm Motaru's guardian, sis." Jants smiled his cat smile and then stalked towards the door. "And you should be happy I'm coming along. I'm so much stronger and wiser than you Diana."

"Oh ya, I'm so excited my little brother is coming along." Diana said sarcastically.

At that moment both Luna and Artemis entered the room.

"Stop fighting you two," Luna said quickly to her two cat children.

"Yes Momma." Diana added quickly looking perfectly innocent all of a sudden.

"Usagi, why can't you have the obedience that Diana has?" my mother asked me.

I glared back at her.

"Is everyone against me today?" I asked.

Dad looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes."

"AARGH!" I fell backwards into my chair.

"Oh come off it Usagi, he's just joking." Mother said quickly. "You better hurry. You want to be able to get there in a few hours."

I looked at my mother.

"Right." I stood back on.

"Come on Motaru," I said demandingly.

"Right." Motaru and I slowly walked from the room.

"By Mom and Dad, see you in a while." I called.

"Ya see ya Mom and Dad." Motaru copied.

"By sweethearts! Be careful! Usagi take your transformation brooch!" Mother called behind us.

"Serenity calm down. They'll only be there for a few days. That's all."

As Motaru and I excited the castle I grabbed the time key from the hook by the door where I'd left it for today.

"Motaru," I commented. "Take this." I handed him the time key.

"What for?" he asked.

"Keep this with you. Don't loose this, this is our ticket home." I said quickly.

"Why don't you keep it?" he asked.

"Because I don't have any pockets and the chain is broken." I said quickly. "Duh."

I turned and looked at my brother. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. He held a simple black backpack over one shoulder. Hmm, I wonder what his favorite colour is? Oh ya, it's got to be black since he's wearing all black in 36 degrees Celsius weather.

"Motaru, it's going to be hot." I put in.

"So?" he questioned.

"You're going to wear all black on a hot day?"

"Ya what's the big deal?"

I looked down at Diana.

"Never mind." I changed the subject in my mind and quickly added in. "Yell time key take us to the gates of time."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, fine Usa. SHEESH!" he took a big breath and yelled out. "Time key take us to the gates of time!"

The next moment we found ourselves caught in mid air, being pulled up by a white light.

"What's going on?" Motaru asked quizzically.

"Just relax!" I commanded as we disappeared.

***

Motaru, Diana, Jants and I landed on hard tile ground, Diana and I standing and Motaru and Jants on their butts. Diana and I sighed and helped them back to their feet.

"Your right on time." Someone said from behind us.

I turned.

"PUE!" I yelled running forwards embracing the woman before me.

"Hi Small Lady." She said quietly hugging me back.

I broke apart the embrace.

"Pue, it's not Small lady anymore, its Elegant Young Lady." I added.

"Oh yes, I forgot."

"Hi Pue." Motaru walked forwards.

"Hello young prince." Sailor Pluto looked at both of us.

"You better hurry up you two."

"Right."

Pluto turned from us and walked forwards, motioning us to follow.

"Time gate open to the year 2000!" she cried loudly. The gates slowly arched open and she motioned us to walk forwards.

"Hurry you four before it closes."

I nodded and walked forwards with Diana. Motaru and Jants were a bit unsure but when I put one foot through the gates Motaru gained his courage and ran forwards into the gate along with Jants. I sighed.

"Boys."

The next thing I knew was that we were falling. We hit the ground painfully and I stood and brushed myself off. Motaru rubbed his back, which he had landed on and stood as well. The two cats were already standing on their feet; they always land on their feet.

"Nani?" I heard a familiar voice behind my say. "Chibi Usa?"

End of Chapter 1

Well how was that? I hoped you liked it! I was kind of tired when I wrote this a while back so I know it sucks. THE NEXT PART WILL BE BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review my story or [e-mail me][1]. Thanks for reading!

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielynch@telus.net



End file.
